SAMMY K3Y3S AND TH3 R3V3NG3 0F C3SAR
by 0-'CASEY'-0
Summary: Sammy Keyes..Casey..Heather..Crushes..Hot Coco..R3V3NG3! An unforgettable tripp..
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER ONE- THE NOTE_

* * *

**

**"Ugh!" I sighed as I saw a bunch of candy on the floor covered in ants. I was tired from picking up trash all day and the summer killing heat. "Well at least it's my last day," I mumbled picking up the sticky covered-in-ants candy. Thanks to Officer Borsch, I only had to do community service for two weeks instead of going to Juvenal Hall.**

**Marissa was hopping that i could go to Mount Frost with her. Mount Frost was the best place to go anytime. It's always snowing their and it's only an hour away. It was one week of skiing, hot coco, and hanging out with friends. Marissa and I weren't the only ones going. Dot, Holly, Billy, Billy's brother Pete, Casey and Danny were going too. Marissa told me that her cousin Brandon was going to drive us to Mount Frost. It was going to be a blast and I could finally talk to Casey. Things were weird between us since we found our parents together at the Landmark Broiler…on a date…together. Talk about life-ruining parents.**

**A couple minutes later I had a chill down my spine. I shivered, feeling like someone was watching me. I turned afraid of what I would find. I saw a man wearing a white shirt in a black BMW with dark windows. We made eye contact for 3 seconds before he drove off burning tires. Even though I didn't see him clearly, I felt like I've seen this man before. But, I couldn't remember from where.**

**A paper caught my eye. I walked towards it and picked it up. It was folded and with black writing in it. I opened it and it read: _SAMMY K3Y3S R3V3NG3 W1LL C0M3 AND Y0U W1LL__ PAY_.**

**I was freaking out bad, my hands shaking almost dropping the paper. I folded the note quickly and put it in my pocket. I looked around to see if anyone was watching but there was no one there. The note felt cold ice in my back pocket. "I need to sit down," i said automatically sitting down on a bench.**

**_Who wrote it? Who could it be from? there were so many people after me_, I thought. _Maybe it was just a prank_. "Hah! Yea right," I shivered again. I had a bad feeling in my gut telling me it wasn't just a prank. I couldn't tell anyone, this was my secret. I needed to find out who wrote it before it was too late.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**OFFICER BORSCH'S POV

* * *

**_

** "Okay. I'll be sure to tell him. Thank you, goodbye," I heard Debra, my soon-to-be-wife, talking on the phone. She hung up and gave me a worried look. "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked getting up from my chair to stand in front of her desk.**

** "It's Sammy. Sammy Keyes, do you remember her?**

**I gave a Lil' laugh," Of course I remember her." Sammy Keyes was the most annoying troublemaker but also, smart and a risk taker. She always gets into trouble where ever she goes. And I am thankful for she saved my life.**

** "Debra?" I asked when she didn't reply.**

** "Cesar escaped from jail last night. Two cops were injured but, not badly. They've been searching for him but, there were no trace," She said roboticly. "We think he's going after Sammy and her friend."**

** "I need to warn Sammy," I replied, getting my jacket. I gave Debra a quick kiss, "Call me if there are more news. I won't be long." I headed out the door and got into my police car automatically._Oh Sammy what have you gotten into?_ I thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_GRAMS' POV_

* * *

**

** I just finished cooking when someone knocked at the door. " Coming!" I said. I put the steaming pot on the counter, letting it cool off. Opening the door, i found someone who I'd haven't seen in a while.**

** " Well, hello Officer Borsch," I said with a smile. He seemed tense. It was offly weird for him to be acting that way.**

** " Good afternoon Mrs. Keyes. Is Sammy here?" Officer Borsch asked.**

** " No. She's still at the park doing community service. Come in, come in. She won't be long," I said. " Please sit down. Would you like something to drink or eat while you wait? I made some tasty soup."**

** " Um no thank you Mrs. Keyes. I think a glass of water would be fine," Officer Borsch said sitting down on our old blue sofa.**

** " Here you go," i said giving him a glass of water. I sat on a chair with my tea. I took a sip and placed the cup on the coffee table.**

** " Why did you need to speak with Samantha?" i asked hoping he'd tell me.**

** " I have bad news," he said taking a big gulp of water. **

** " Oh," I straitened myself a bit. He took another gulp of water and i waited. " What is the bad news Officer?" I asked impatiently.**

** " Do you remember Cesar, the gang banger Sammy captured a couple months ago?" He asked me.**

** " Hmm," I tried to remember. **

** " Um, Pepe's father?"**

** " Oh yes, that baby was so adorable!" I laughed, i remembered the Lil' baby i once held in my hands. Then my smile faded away remembering how my baby granddaughter was almost killed by that horrible man. " Yes i do remember now."**

** " Cesar escaped from jail. He injured two guards, who are now healing in the hospital," He said while I gasped in shock. " We're afraid that your granddaughter and her friend are in danger. Cesar might want to take revenge." His words words were horrifying.**

** " Oh my lord! What are we going to do Officer Borsch? He's a very dangerous man! I-i, oh my lord-"**

** " Mrs. Keyes, Mrs. Keyes calm down please," Officer Borsch said.**

** I took in big breaths and looked at him wide-eyed. " What are we going to do?" I practically whinnied.**

** " The first thing to do is to calm down and do not panic. The second thing we need to do is keep Sammy and her friend safe. Do you have any ideas where Sammy could go away for a while?"**

** " Marissa invited Sammy to Mount Frost. Maybe I can let her go. But, what if Cesar finds her? What will we do then Officer Borsch?"**

**" Please call me Gil, Mrs. Keyes. I'm pretty sure he won't find her there."**

**" How are we sure of that Gil? How are we sure?"**

**" Well there are two more things we need to do," he said. "One, don't tell Sammy about Cesar."**

**" I understand. What is the second thing?" I pressed. He wiped his forehead and looked at me...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sammy's POV****

* * *

**_

** The sun was setting when I finished my work._ Finally_, i thought. Getting on my skateboard, I headed for the Senior High Rise as fast as i could. I was paranoid, the note scared the heck out of me. I looked over my shoulder every now and then. "Hey watch where your going!" a man yelled when i bumped into him. "Sorry," i muttered, a bit annoyed. Almost crashing into the Senior High Rise's back fence, I panted for air. _Wow, that was the fastest I've skated. Hah!__ i almost got myself killed_. I shivered at the thought.**

** When my heart rate returned back to normal, I thew my skateboard over the fence and jumped it. I landed lightly on my feet. I grabbed my skateboard, and headed up the fire escape stairs. I stopped on the fifth floor as always, feeling a bit safer. I opened the door and peeked. Coast clear. _Good_, i thought walking in closing the door without noise (I was a professional at that). I tipy-toed across the hall to the apartment. i reached for the door knob; it started turning and i jumped back.**

**Grams opened the door. "Hey Gra-Officer Borsch?"_ What the heck was he doing here? Dammit! Was i in trouble?_ I faked a smile, hoping they wouldn't notice._  
_**

**"Good afternoon Sammy. How was community service?" Officer Borsch asked.**

**"Umm..good," I laughed awkwardly. " What are you doing here?"**

**"Sammy," Grams crossed her arms, I rolled my eyes. "Don't be rude, he's our guest."**

**"I-i was umm..ahem" Officer Borsch cleared his throat. "I wa-"  
**

**"Officer Borsch was here to talk about his wedding," Grams interrupted him.**

**"And she talks about not being rude.." I murmured.**

**"What was that?" Grams looked at me, her eyebrow arching up.  
**

**"Nothing" I simply said.I crossed my arms, looking at Grams then to Officer Borsch."So?"  
**

**"Umm..well, yes. I guess I'd better be going. Thank you Mrs. Keyes for your time. Sammy," Officer Borsch nodded his head. "Stay out of trouble."**

**"I do," I faked another smile, annoyed. **

**"Goodbye Gil," Grams said.**

**_Gil? Since when did Grams call Officer Borsch Gil?_ _What's this world coming to?_ I thought walking into the apartment, automatically I put my skateboard under the couch, "Officer Borsch looked kind of nervous don't u think Grams?"**

**"Well he is a cop Sammy, he goes under a lot of stress.." Grams said sounding spaced out. "Dinner's ready sweetheart."**

**"Um no thanks Grams. I-I'm not really hungry," I said. My apatite was lost, for I was a bit still paranoid from the note.  
**

**"Are you sure sweety?" Grams asked looking concerned.**

**"Yes Grams, I'm just tired. Ima take a nap," giving her a reassuring smile; I fluffed my pillow and lay on the blue soft couch.**

**"Okay then," Grams gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I love you sweety."  
**

**"G'night Grams. I love you too," I said. **

**Looking up at the sealing, my eye lids slowly closed. _Will I ever be problem-less?__ Who could possibly want to hurt me? Hah! Oh yea..All the bad guys I put away._ I shivered. _Well, atleast I have my friends._ I smiled and snuggled close to Dorito. _Marissa, Holly, Dot. Billy, Hudson and of course Casey..._**

***** A/N: Plz Review Pplz..Ahh Sorry It Took So Long 2 Update..I Promise Ill Update Sooner Laterz *******_  
_**


End file.
